1. Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to a turning/hazard sound system and method for vehicles and, more particularly, to a turning/hazard sound system that is adjustable and customizable by the vehicle operator.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Most motor vehicles are equipped with a signaling system, which includes turn and hazard signals. Turn signals (properly referred to as “directional indicators” or “directional signals”, also “indicators,” “directionals,” “blinkers,” or “flashers”) are signal lights mounted near the left and right front and rear corners, and sometimes on the sides and/or external rear-view mirrors of vehicles. They are used to indicate to other drivers that the vehicle operator intends a lateral change of position (turn or lane change). Turn signals are activated, in most cases, through a horizontal lever protruding from the side of the steering column, or alternately though a lever mounted on the dashboard. In virtually all left-hand drive cars, the lever is on the left side of the column, and the driver moves the lever up to activate the right turn signal, or down to activate the left. In right-hand drive cars, the placement of the signal lever varies by maker and market. When the lever is located on the right side of the column, the lever is moved down to signal a right turn, up to signal a left. The direction in which the lever must be moved is intuitive, in that the lever must be pivoted to signal in the same direction as the steering wheel must be turned for the car to make either a left or a right turn.
Conventional turn signals also include lights on the dashboard that blink on-and-off in synchronization with the blinking of the exterior lights. In addition, an audible “clicking” sound is often produced that is also synchronized with the blinking of the exterior lights. The dashboard lights and audible clicking sound serve to inform the operator of the vehicle that a turn signal is activated.
One problem with conventional turn signals, however, is that the turn that the operator of the vehicle makes must be sufficiently wide for the mechanical control device to deactivate the turn signal indicator. If the operator only makes a shallow angle turn, for example, when switching lanes on a highway, the mechanical device does not automatically deactivate the turn signal indicator. Consequently, if the operator does not notice the flashing light on the dashboard or does not hear the “clicking” sound, he/she travels along the highway with his/her turn signal indicator flashing on and off, when no turning maneuver is immediately planned. This can result in an accident by giving other motorists inaccurate information about the intentions of the vehicle's operator.
As mentioned above, the dashboard lights and the clicking sound serve to notify the vehicle operator when a turn signal is activated. Since the operator usually focuses on the road, on many occasions, the dashboard lights may not be effective. Furthermore, the clicking sound is often not heard because of hearing impaired operators, traffic noise, the vehicle radio, or simply because the clicking sound is too soft.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a turning/hazard light sound system that could be adjusted and customized by the vehicle operator based on the speed of the vehicle and associated ambient noise.